The Equestria Girls at the 2014 FIFA World Cup
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Although I'm not a fan of My Little Pony, this is where the Equestria Girls goes to the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. No flames and threats allowed or I will remove your review.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls are going to 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, Rainbow Dash is a big fan of soccer and she knows all about soccer. They took Celestia's private jet to go to Brazil, so the Equestria Girls can be in the tournament. But however, Sunset Shimmer and her team are qualified for the tournament. Trixie was included on Sunset's team. The Equestria Girls are going to have to eliminate Sunset's team.

"Are you ready to go to Brazil, guys?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm ready" said Twilight.

"My family are going too" said Applejack.

"Mine too" said Rarity.

"All of our families going" said Rainbow Dash.

Celestia packed the suitcase to her jet and Kerry and Spike came.

"Hi guys" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry, we're going to Brazil for the 2014 FIFA World Cup" said Rainbow Dash.

"Is Vinyl Scratch going too?" Kerry asked.

"They sure are" said Rainbow Dash. "And so are The Cutie Mark Crusaders"

"Yay!" said The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Everyone, I have some bad news" said Celestia.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sunset Shimmer and her team are qualifying for the tournament. So we have to eliminated them before they will win the World Cup" said Celestia.

"We, Equestria Girls can win the World Cup. And we are very good at soccer" said Rainbow Dash. "Are you ready team? Go Equestria!"

Everyone are going to the jet and departed Canterlot. 30 minutes later, Fluttershy doesn't know how far is from Canterlot to Brazil.

"Rainbow Dash, how far is from Canterlot to Brazil?" Fluttershy asked.

"17 hours for flying" said Rainbow Dash.

"17 hours?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, we will be in Brazil soon" said Kerry.

"Okay" said Fluttershy.

Next morning, the jet is about to arrive Rio de Janeiro and Pinkie Pie is looking at the Christ the Redeemer.

"Hey, guys, look, it's Jesus Christ" said Pinkie Pie.

"That is Christ the Redeemer" said Spike.

"I was confused for that" said Pinkie Pie.

The jet has landed on Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport. See what happens to the Equestria Girls in Brazil on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Equestria Girls arrived to Rio de Janeiro, Celestia is going to check in at Monza Hotel for a 3 night stay until their first game.

"Well, Spike, we're going to spend 3 nights before our first game" said Twilight.

"Who's your opponent?" Spike asked.

"Germany" said Twilight. "They speak German over there and Brazil, they speak Portuguese"

"I hope you can win this one, Twilight" said Spike.  
"Kerry, will take care of Spike while we're at the game?" Twilight asked.

"I sure will" said Kerry. "We can watch it on TV and we will cheer for you"

"Thanks, Kerry" said Twilight.

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie have arrived to Brazil.

"Here we are, Trixie, Brazil" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will win the cup, Sunset" said Trixie.

"And when we get to the finals, Rainbow Dash will be going down" said Sunset Shimmer. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash will be going down" said Trixie.

They both laugh.

Back at the hotel, Rainbow Dash is brushing her teeth getting ready for bed.

"You're going to bed, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Yes" said Rainbow Dash. "We will have our first practice, tomorrow"

"Okay, good night, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Twilight, are you sure you're going to be okay with soccer?" Rarity asked.

"Yes I will, Rarity" said Twilight. "We can try to win the cup"

"Very well, then, good night" said Rarity.

"I'm sure I'll try to play soccer" said Applejack. "It's going to be a great tournament"

"And we will have a party after we won the cup" said Pinkie Pie.

"We will, Pinkie, but we are in the first round right now" said Twilight.

"I hope I can play soccer well" said Fluttershy.

"You will, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

"Alright, teams, tomorrow is our first practice" said Celestia. "Good night"

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Kerry, and Spike are fallen asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are getting up and brushed their teeth.

"Today is our first day of practice" said Rainbow Dash. "Our first practice of the day is passing the ball"

"Right, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "Our first practice is passing the ball"

"We're almost done brushing our teeth" said Rainbow Dash. "After that, we will get dress"

"All right, Kerry, you know what to do with Spike. Right?" said Twilight.

"Yes, I'll make sure that Spike doesn't leave without permission, Twilight" said Kerry.

"Thanks. See you later, Spike" said Twilight.

"Bye, Twilight" said Spike.

Later at the practice, Rainbow Dash got out a soccer ball and gave it to Twilight.

"Here you go, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight, passed the ball to Pinkie Pie" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight.

Twilight kicked the ball and passed it to Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, Pinkie Pie, now passed the ball to Fluttershy" said Celestia.

"You got it" said Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie kicked the ball and passed it to Fluttershy.

"Okay, Fluttershy, now passed the ball to Rarity" said Celestia.

"I'll try it" said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy kicked the ball and passed it to Rarity.

"Now, Rarity, passed the ball to Applejack" said Celestia.

"I'm on it" said Rarity.

Rarity kicked the ball and passed it to Applejack.

"Okay, Applejack, now passed the ball to Rainbow Dash. We're almost heading to the goal" said Celestia.

"Let's do this" said Applejack.

Applejack kicked the ball and passed it to Rainbow Dash.

"Now, Rainbow Dash, kick the ball to the goal" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball and it made it to the goal.

"Goal!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"You did it, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "You kicked the ball to the goal"

"Thanks, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

They continue to practice again and again until the girls are tired.

"Wow, that was a great practice" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was" said Applejack.

"Okay, team, let's go back to Monza Hotel" said Celestia.

Back at the hotel, Celestia and the girls got back to their rooms.

"How was the practice?" Kerry asked.

"Very good" said Rainbow Dash.

"I heard that Trixie and Sunset Shimmer are very strong to kick the ball to the goal fast" said Spike.

"Yes and they're very strong" said Twilight.

The girls talks to Kerry and Spike for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

After having the first practice, the Equestria Girls are getting ready for the second practice which is blocking the goal.

"Tomorrow, girls, we're going to block the goal which is the second practice" said Celestia.

"Okay, good night, Celestia" said Twilight.

"Good Night, Twilight" said Celestia.

Next morning at the soccer field, Rainbow Dash got out the soccer ball.

"Now, Twilight, you will have to block the goal when I kick it, you got it?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Got it, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball and Twilight blocked the goal.

"Great job, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Pinkie Pie, you're next"

"Okay" said Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball and Pinkie Pie blocked the goal.

"I blocked the goal" said Pinkie Pie.

"Well done, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "Fluttershy, you're up"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball again and Fluttershy blocked the goal.

"Nice job, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy.

"Now, you try, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'll do it, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball for the fourth time and Applejack blocked the goal.

"You do it, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"Aw, thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

"Okay, Rarity, you're next"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball for the fifth time and Rarity blocked the goal.

"Great job, Rarity" said Rainbow Dash. "Now it's time for me to blocked the goal"

"I'll the kick the ball" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight kicked the ball and Rainbow Dash blocked the goal.

"You did it, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"You're welcome" said Twilight.

"All my girls have done blocking the goal" said Celestia. "I'm so proud of you"

They all went back to the hotel and talk to Kerry and Spike.

"How was the practice?" Kerry asked.

"It was good" said Rainbow Dash.

"I heard that Trixie and Sunset Shimmer are very good at blocking the goals than us" said Spike.

"Yes they are, Spike" said Twilight.

The girls talks to Kerry and Spike for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

After practicing passing the ball and blocking the goal, the Equestria Girls are getting ready for their first game against Germany.

"All right, team, it's time for our first game of FIFA, today we will play against Germany" said Celestia.

"See you later, Spike" said Twilight.

"Bye, Twilight" said Spike.

Later at the Maracanã Stadium, Celestia and the girls have entered the field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the first game of the 2014 FIFA World Cup Group G" said the announcer. "Today's matchup is between Canterlot and Germany"

The referee put the ball in the mid field and Applejack kicked the ball first and the game is underway.

"Applejack got the ball and we are underway" said the announcer. "She passed it to Pinkie Pie, she passed it Rarity, she passed it to Twilight, she passed it to Fluttershy, and she passed it to Rainbow Dash"

"Come on, Rainbow Dash, get the goal" said Celestia.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball and went to the goal.

"Goal for Rainbow Dash!" shout the announcer.

"Great kick, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Thanks" said Rainbow Dash.

3 goals later, the game is almost over, Canterlot needs to get one more goal before the game is over.

"All right, team" said Celestia. "We need to get one more goal before the game is over"

"Let's do this" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight kicked the ball to Rainbow Dash, when she tries to kick the ball to the goal, it was blocked by a German soccer player and he kicks the ball and hits Rainbow Dash's stomach.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Celestia asked.

"My stomach hurts" said Rainbow Dash.

"Vinyl Scratch, you're in for Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Vinyl is for Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, Rarity" said Twilight.

"Now, Vinyl, you have to kick the ball before the game is over" said Celestia.

Vinyl Scratch has entered the game and she'll have to kick the ball before the game is over.

"Vinyl Scratch is going to kick the ball before the time runs out" said the announcer. "Will she make it?"

Vinyl Scratch kicks the ball to the goal and it made it and the time ran out.

"Goal for Vinyl Scratch and the clocks runs out" said the announcer. "The final score is Canterlot 3, Germany 2. Thank you for attending today's game. Please, drive home safely"

"We won, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure did" said Celestia.

Back at the hotel, Kerry, Spike, and the girls are watching the Team Shimmer and Netherlands game.

"Kerry, I saw Sunset Shimmer kick the goal very fast from the mid field" said Spike.

"I saw that too" said Kerry. "I am so happy that you beat Germany, girls"

They're continuing watching the game. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Equestria Girls are still watching the Team Shimmer and Netherlands game, Kerry is going to take Spike for a walk.

"I'll be right back, girls, I'm going to take Spike for a walk since he is a dog" said Kerry.

"Okay, be careful, Kerry" said Twilight.

"Twilight, did you see that?" said Rainbow Dash. "Sunset Shimmer had just scored a goal"

"Rainbow Dash, we will still eliminate them" said Twilight. "In fact, we are the best team"

"Yes we are, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now Sunset Shimmer passed to Trixie" said the announcer.

Trixie kicks the ball to the goal and she scores.

"That is a goal for Trixie" said the announcer. "The score is now Team Shimmer 5, Netherlands 0"

"And it's only the first half of the game" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes it is, Rainbow Dash" said

Meanwhile at downtown Rio de Janeiro, Kerry and Spike are looking at the Christ the Redeemer.

"Look, Spike" said Kerry. "It's the Christ the Redeemer"

"It is a very nice statue" said Spike.

"We hope we win the cup, Spike" said Kerry.

"We will, Kerry" said Spike.

Back at the hotel, Fluttershy is falling asleep because of Team Shimmer scores a lot of points and the time is almost ran out.

"Wow, Team Shimmer had a lot of points" said Rainbow Dash.

"You know, Rainbow Dash, Team Shimmer are a very strong team" said Celestia. "But I know we can do it and do better than them"

The time has run out and the game is over.

"The time is up and the final score is Team Shimmer 13, Netherlands 5" said the announcer. "Thank you for attending tonight's game. Please, drive home safely"

"Wake up, Fluttershy, the game is over" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm awake" said Fluttershy.

"Boy, Team Shimmer is very strong" said Pinkie Pie.

"They sure are" said Applejack.

Kerry and Spike came back to the room from walking.

"How was walking, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It was good" said Kerry.

"I'm going to brush my teeth" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay" said Kerry.

Rainbow Dash brushed her teeth and went to bed.

"Good night, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good night" said Kerry.

The rest of the girls brushed their teeth, went to bed, and Celestia turned off the lights for them. The next chapter will be the checking out at Monza Hotel and going to another city in Brazil.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the Equestria Girls get up, packed their stuff ready, brushed their teeth and left the room.

"We are heading to São Paulo" said Celestia. "That's where our next game is going to be at and we going to spend the night for the next three nights"

"Well, Kerry, did you pack your stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure did" said Kerry.

"Okay, girls, let's headed to the airport" said Celestia.

They all left the Monza Hotel and heading to Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport.

"I'll load up the suitcase" said Celestia.

"Vinyl, we saw you kicking the ball to the goal" said Scootaloo.

"Thanks, Scootaloo" said Vinyl.

"Our next opponent will be Mexico" said Celestia.

"That's right, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Go Equestria Girls go" said The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Spike, I hope we can beat Mexico" said Twilight. "They speak Spanish over there"

"They sure are" said Spike.

"We're ready to go to São Paulo" said Applejack.

"It is a 35-minute flight" said Celestia. "Not very long flight"

"Nope, not a very long flight" said Twilight.

"That is a very short flight" said Applejack.

"Okay, girls, I loaded up the suitcase" said Celestia. "Let's get in the jet and take off from Rio de Janeiro"

"Go Equestria!" the girls shouted.

Everyone are going to the jet and departed Rio de Janeiro. 33 minutes later, the jet is about to arrive São Paulo and the girls are looking at Arena Corinthians.

"Hey, girls, that is the Arena Corinthians" said Celestia. "That's where our next game is going to be at against Mexico"

"That is a new stadium" said Rarity. "It's so beautiful"

"It sure is, Rarity" said Kerry.

"That's where the opening ceremony of FIFA was at" said Rainbow Dash.

After they the saw the Arena Corinthians, the jet landed on São Paulo-Guarulhos International Airport. The next chapter will be the check in at the Pallion Center Hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

The Equestria Girls, Celestia, Kerry, and Spike are heading to Pallion Center Hotel to check in.

"It's a good walk to the hotel from the airport" said Applejack.

"It is very healthy for everyone" said Celestia. "We will always walk from the airport to the hotel"

"Look, I see Pallion Center Hotel" said Spike.

"Oh, that must be it" said Celestia. 'Let's go check in"

"Spike, I like to remind you that São Paulo is the largest city in Brazil" said Twilight.

"It is a big city" said Spike.

"This hotel looks amazing" said Pinkie Pie.

"And it's so awesome" said Rainbow Dash.

When the girls entered to the room, Fluttershy have found a Brazilian dollar.

"What's that Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"A Brazilian dollar" said Fluttershy. "I'll be back, I'm going to get something to drink"

"What drink are you going to get?" Twilight asked.

"Coca-Cola" said Fluttershy.

"No, get a Dr. Pepper instead" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, they don't served Dr. Pepper in Brazil" said Rarity.

"Oh, I didn't know that" said Rainbow Dash sadly.

"Are there any other players who's on Team Shimmer besides Trixie and Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"Yes they are" said Celestia. "They are Diamond Tiara, Snips, and Snails"

"Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara is with Team Shimmer" said Rainbow Dash. "Look, I know you hate Diamond Tiara and we will have to beat Team Shimmer and win the World Cup"

Meanwhile, Team Shimmer have arrived to São Paulo.

"Here we are, guys, São Paulo" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yep, we sure are" said Trixie.

"I don't know how to speak Portuguese" said Snips.

"Snips, we will have to win the cup and Rainbow Dash will go down" said Sunset Shimmer. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Back at the hotel, the girls are watching the France and Spain game and Vinyl Scratch entered the room.

"Hey, guys" said Vinyl. "What are you watching?"

"The France and Spain game" said Rainbow Dash.

"Can I join with you?" Vinyl asked.

"Sure" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, who's the best soccer team?" Applejack asked.

"France" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, I thought Spain is the best team" said Applejack.

The girls are continuing watch the France and Spain game. See what happens in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

When the Equestria Girls continuing watching the France and Spain game, Celestia came in the room and tells them for tomorrow's game against Mexico.

"Girls, tomorrow we will play against Mexico at the Arena Corinthians" said Celestia.

"Look, France kicked the ball to the goal" said Rainbow Dash.

"Time is running out and France is in the lead" said the announcer.

"And Spain are down by 2 points" said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure are" said Twilight.

Soon, the clock has run out and France wins the game and Celestia cheers for France.

"Way to go, France" said Celestia.

"See, Applejack, France is the best soccer team than Spain" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know that already" said Applejack.

The next day at the Arena Corinthians, Celestia and the girls have entered the field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the third game of the 2014 FIFA World Cup Group G" said the announcer. "Today's matchup is between Canterlot and Mexico"

The referee put the ball in the mid field and Twilight kicked the ball first and the game is underway.

"Twilight got the ball and we are underway" said the announcer.

"Good job, Twilight" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Twilight.

6 goals later, Canterlot has to get a goal to win the game.

"We need one more goal to win the game" said Celestia.

"Let's try to get it" said Applejack.

Applejack tries to kick the ball to the goal, but a Mexican player kicks the ball to her head.

"Oh, another foul for Mexico" said the announcer.

"Paramedics, take Applejack to the hospital" said Celestia.

"We sure will" said Peramedics. "We saw Applejack can't get up"

"Big McIntosh, you're in for Applejack" said Celestia.

"Yup" said Big Mac.

Applejack was carried away in a stretcher and Big Mac entered the game.

"And now it's time for Big Mac to kicked the ball to the goal" said the announcer.

Big Mac kicks the ball to the goal and he scores and the game is over.

"Goal for Big Mac" said the announcer. "And the time runs out, the final score is Canterlot 4, Mexico 3. Thank you for attending today's game. Please, drive home safely"

Back at the hotel, Kerry and Spike are watching the Team Shimmer and England game.

"Hi, Kerry, we won the game" said Rainbow Dash.

"I saw that Applejack was carried away in a stretcher" said Kerry.

"We saw it too" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and Rainbow Dash are talking about why is Applejack got hurt. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The Equestria Girls are continuing watching the Team Shimmer and England game.

"Snips has the ball" said the announcer. "He is almost heading to the goal"

Suddenly, an England player trips over Snips and Snips fell and hurt his leg.

"Oh, Snips fell and his leg hurt" said the announcer.

"Snails, you're in for Snips" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Snails. "I hope you'll be okay, Snips"

"Looks like Snips is hurt" said Rainbow Dash.

"He sure is" said Twilight.

"Now, Snails has the ball" said the announcer. "He's going to kick the ball"

Snails have kicked the ball and he scores the goal.

"Goal for Snails" said the announcer.

"Team Shimmer is very strong to kick the ball to the goalie" said Rainbow Dash.

"They are" said Spike.

Later after the game, Celestia entered the room.

"Who won the game?" Celestia asked.

"Team Shimmer" said Rainbow Dash.

"What's the final score?" Celestia asked.

"Team Shimmer 6, England, 2" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's a lot of points for Team Shimmer" said Celestia.

"Will Applejack miss the next game?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sadly, yes" said Celestia.

Meanwhile, at the Arena Corinthians, the doctors are looking at Snips' knee.

"Are you going to remind us about the update of Snips' knee?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yes we will" said the doctors.

"I hope you'll be okay, Snips" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, see you, Sunset" said Snips

"Bye, Snips" said Sunset Shimmer.

They all left the stadium.

Back at the hotel, Rainbow Dash is brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

"I hope Applejack be okay at the hospital" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too" said Kerry.

"Good Night, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good Night, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"Girls, tomorrow we can visit Applejack at the hospital" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight.

The girls brushed their teeth, getting ready for bed, and Celestia turned the light off. See what happens in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning, the Equestria Girls wake up and brush their teeth.

"Come on, girls, we have to see Applejack at the hospital" said Celestia.

"Okay, we can't brush our teeth fast" said Rainbow Dash.

"Don't brush your teeth fast" said Celestia.

"We are not doing that" said Celestia.

Meanwhile, at another hotel, Snips enters the room by hopping one foot.

"Snips, why are you hopping on one foot?" Sunset asked.

"Because my leg hurts" said Snips.

"You're going to have to use crutches, Snips" said Sunset.

"But I don't know how" said Snips.

"We will teach you" said Sunset.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the girls went to see Applejack is feeling.

"How are you feeling Applejack" said Twilight.

"A bit better" said Applejack.

"I hope you'll be okay, Applejack" said Twilight.

"I sure will" said Applejack. "I will let you know when I'm released from the hospital"

"Okay, guys" said Applejack. "See you later"

Back at another hotel, Snips is now walking with crutches.

"Well done, Snips" said Sunset.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Snips. "It's always to walk better with crutches"

"You might not play the next game, Snips" said Sunset. "You'll have to sit down and watch the game until your leg is healed"

"Okay, Sunset" said Snips.

"How can he play soccer with a broken leg?" Snails asked.

"That is a hard question" said Sunset.

Later, at the Pallion Center Hotel, Spike is stilled sad that he missed Applejack.

"Why are you sad, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Because Apple was still in the hospital" said Spike.

"Don't worry, Spike, she'll be released soon" said Twilight. "In a mean time, we're watching the Australia and Brazil game"

"Can I watch it?" Spike asked.

"Sure" said Twilight.

"An Australian player has to kick the ball to the goal" said the announcer.

An Australian player kicks the ball to the goalie and he scores.

"Goal for an Australian player" said the announcer.

"That Australian player kicks the goal for the first time" said Rarity.

"He sure is" said Twilight.

The girls are continuing watching the Australia and Brazil game. See what happens in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

While the Equestria Girls are watching the Australia and Brazil, Fluttershy have drawn a picture of Rainbow Dash holding the world cup.

"Celestia, I draw a picture of Rainbow Dash holding the trophy" said Fluttershy.

"That is wonderful, Fluttershy" said Celestia.

"Look, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash. "A Brazilian player had just scored a goal"

"That's nice, Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy.

"And Brazil is in the lead" said the announcer.

"They sure are" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Applejack is watching the Australia and Brazil in her room.

"You can do it, Brazil" said Applejack.

Just then, Kerry came in.

"Oh, hi, Kerry" said Applejack.

"Hi, Applejack" said Kerry. "I came to see you"

"I'm watching the same game as you're watching, Kerry" said Applejack.

"So am I" said Kerry.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders have come in to the room.

"Hi, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

"Hi, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

"We're sorry that you got hurt against Mexico yesterday" said Scootaloo.

"I hope you'll be okay" said Sweet Belle.

"Thank you, guys" said Applejack.

Later, at the hotel, Vinyl Scratch enters the room.

"Hi, Vinyl, what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was making some music for the party for the world cup that we win" said Vinyl.

"That's what we want" said Rainbow Dash. "Look, Vinyl, a Brazilian player scored the goal"

"That's great" said Vinyl.

"They are very good than Australia" said Twilight.

"Too bad other countries didn't qualify for the world cup" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's because these countries don't have good players" said Twilight.

"That's right, Twilight" said Celestia.

Meanwhile, at the other hotel, Snips is watching the Australia and Brazil game.

"Come on, Australia" said Snips.

"An Australian player is going to try to kick the ball to the goalie" said the announcer.

An Australian player kicks the ball and he missed the goal.

"Oh, he just missed the goal" said the announcer.

"This is very bad" said Snips.

"And Brazil is going to get their third victory of the tournament" said the announcer.

"I thought it was to be a tie" said Snips.

"And the time runs out" said the announcer. "The final score is Australia 2, Brazil 3. Thank you for attending today's game. Please, drive home safely"

"I want Australia to get a score for a tie" said Snips sadly.

Snips turned off the TV and left the room with crutches. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Later at the hotel, the Equestria Girls are looking at the pictures of Applejack and Celestia came in the room.

"Girls, I have some good news" said Celestia.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Applejack is going to be released in the hospital when we check out at hotel tomorrow" said Celestia.

"Where's our next game?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The capital of Brazil" said Celestia. "Brasília"

"And the flight from here is an hour and twenty minutes" said Rainbow Dash.

"And we have a private jet" said Celestia.

Back at another hotel, Sunset Shimmer is looking at the pictures of Snips.

"Snips, are you upset?" Sunset asked.

"Yes I am" said Snips. "I really Australia to win"

"Well, they missed the goal" said Sunset. "And it was wide left"

"They sure did" said Snips.

"They are a very bad team" said Sunset.

"Whatever you say so" said Snips.

Back at the hotel, Rainbow Dash is brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

"Going to bed, Rainbow Dash?" Kerry asked.

"Yes I am" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope Applejack released from the hospital tomorrow"

"She will be, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"Good night, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good night, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

The girls brushed their teeth, getting ready for bed, and Celestia turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Celestia.

Next morning at the hospital, Applejack has been released.

"You are free to go, Applejack" said the nurse.

"Applejack, you're back" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "Did anyone bring my suitcase?"

"We got one for you" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Applejack.

Meanwhile at São Paulo-Guarulhos International Airport, Celestia is putting the suitcase on the jet.

"I'm very happy that you released from the hospital, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

"Thanks, Apple Bloom" said Applejack. "You're very kind"

"We're ready to go to Brasília" said Rainbow Dash. "Are you ready team? Go Equestria!"

"Everyone, hop on the jet" said Celestia. "I'm done putting the suitcase on the jet"

Everyone are going the jet and departed São Paulo. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Celestia and the Equestria Girls are almost landing at Brasília and Fluttershy is looking at the Cathedral of Brasília.

"This cathedral is amazing" said Fluttershy.

"That's the Cathedral of Brasília" said Celestia.

"That's what I'm looking at" said Fluttershy.

Celestia is looking at Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha.

"Look, girls" said Celestia. "That's the stadium that we're going to play against Russia"

"You're right, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

The jet has landed on Brasília International Airport.

"Welcome to the capital of Brazil, girls" said Celestia. "Brasília"

Later, at the Golden Spa, Celestia checks in the room.

"This is going to be another 3 night stay at Golden Spa" said Celestia.

"Celestia, I really like going to the capital of Brazil" said Twilight.

"Me too" said Rainbow Dash.

"We all really like going to the capital of Brazil" said Celestia.

"Let's hope I won't get hurt on the next game against Russia" said Applejack.

"It won't happen again, Applejack" said Celestia. "Russia could get a penalty for that"

"They know that already" said Applejack.

Meanwhile, Team Shimmer has arrived Brasília.

"Here we are team" said Sunset. "Brasília"

"That is the capital of Brazil" said Trixie.

"You're absolutely right, Trixie" said Sunset,

"Come on, team, we're going to Bay Park"

"Bay Park, here we come" said Snips.

At the Bay Park, Sunset Shimmer checks in and entered the room.

"This is awesome" said Snips.

"It sure is, Snips" said Snails.

"Rainbow Dash is going down" said Sunset. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"She sure will, Sunset" said Trixie.

Back at the Golden Spa, the Cutie Mark Crusades entered the room.

"Hi, guys" said Rainbow Dash. "What are you up to?"

"We're playing a little game of kicking the ball to the goalie" said Scootaloo.

"That's what I used to play when I was little" said Rainbow Dash.

"You play that game before?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes I did" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, we'll see you later" said Scootaloo.

"Bye, Cutie Mark Crusades" said Rainbow Dash.

The Cutie Mark Crusades left the room and came back outside to play a little game of kicking the ball to the goalie. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

When the Equestria Girls are going to the stadium, Scootaloo accidentally kicks the ball to Celestia's leg.

"Ow" yelled Celestia.

"Sorry, Celestia" said Scootaloo.

"Are you okay, Celestia" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes I am" said Celestia.

"Let's get going" said Rainbow Dash. "We're going to be late"

"Okay, have fun" said Scootaloo.

"We will" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, at the Estádio Nacional Mané Garrincha, Celestia and the girls have entered the field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the fifth and final game of the 2014 FIFA World Cup Group G" said the announcer. "Today's matchup is between Canterlot and Russia"

The referee put the ball in the mid field and Fluttershy kicked the ball first and the game is underway.

"Fluttershy kicks the ball and we are underway" said the announcer.

Later, it was halftime, Luna and Celestia entered the locker room.

"Girls, I know we're down by one point" said Luna. "Russia are very strong to beat"

"We kicked and missed the goalie a few times during the first half" said Applejack.

"We will have to try harder" said Celestia.

"We will do that" said Rainbow Dash.

Later at second half, the score is tied and Canterlot needs to get a goal.

"Twilight passes the ball to Rarity" said the announcer.

Rarity was going to kick the ball to the goalie, but she got a cramp on her leg.

"Ow, my leg" said Rarity.

"Can anyone be in for Rarity?" Luna asked.

"I don't know" said Rainbow Dash.

Just then, Scootaloo enters the field.

"Hey look, it's Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Scootaloo, you'll have to kick the ball to the goalie" said Luna.

"I will do it" said Scootaloo.

Scootaloo kicks the ball and she made a goal.

"Goal for Scootaloo" said the announcer.

"Well done, Scootaloo" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Scootaloo.

Soon, the time has run out"

"And the time has run out, the final score is Canterlot 2, Russia 1" said the announcer. "Thank you for attending today's game. Please, drive home safely"

Celestia, Luna, and the girls went back to the locker room to see what caused the cramp on Rarity's leg. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Luna, Celestia, and the Equestria Girls are looking at the doctor checking on Rarity's leg.

"Will you give an update of what gives a cramp on Rarity's leg?" Celestia asked.

"I sure will" said the doctor.

"I hope you will be okay, Rarity" said Rainbow Dash.

"I will be, Rainbow Dash" said Rarity.

"Let's get back to the Golden Spa" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, at the Golden Spa, Kerry and Spike are watching the Team Shimmer and Greece game.

"What are they taking so long?" Spike asked.

"They have to see what's wrong with Rarity's leg" said Kerry.

Soon, the girls, Celestia, and Luna entered the room.

"Spike, we will give you an update of what's happening of Rarity's leg" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Spike.

"And now a Greek player is heading for the goal" said the

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer trips over a Greek player's left leg.

"Oh, Sunset Shimmer got a penalty for tripping a Greek player's left leg" said the announcer.

"Sunset, you can't trip over a player's leg" said the referee. "You could be suspended for that"

"This is not good" said Spike.

"Tripping a player's leg is not good, Spike" said Twilight.

"I wouldn't do that" said Rainbow Dash.

"Me either" said Applejack.

"Not even Luis Suarez who bites Giorgio Chiellini doing the Uruguay and Italy game" said Celestia.

"He is banned for four months" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is true, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "Let's hope this won't happened again"

"The good thing that Sunset didn't get ejected from the game" said Spike.

"Look, a Greek player had scored a goal" said Twilight.

"Greece are too weak to beat Team Shimmer" said Rainbow Dash. "And they are down by one point"

"And Team Shimmer are too strong to win" said Celestia.

"Come on, Greece" said Spike. "You can do it'

Spike, Kerry, Luna, Celestia and the girls are continuing watching the Team Shimmer and Greece game. See what happens in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

When the Equestria Girls are continuing watching the Team Shimmer and Greece game, someone have knocked the door.

"Twilight, can you open the door?" Celestia asked.

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight.

Twilight opens the door, and it's Rarity.

"Rarity, you came back from the stadium" said Twilight.

"I sure did, Twilight" said Rarity. "My leg is all better now"

"We ae watching the Team Shimmer and Greece game" said Twilight. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure" said Rarity.

Later, after the game, Rainbow Dash is looking at the other scores from FIFA.

"Well, Brazil has been eliminated from the tournament" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's because Brazil didn't made a lot of goals" said Celestia. "But I do know that United States are qualified for the knock out tournament"

"Are we qualified for the knock out tournament, Luna?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure are" said Luna.

"Girls, I have some really bad news" said Celestia.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Team Shimmer are qualifying the knock out tournament" said Celestia.

"We have to eliminate them before they'll win the cup" said Luna.

"We will try to stop them" said Rainbow Dash.

"What's the final score, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Team Shimmer 8, Greece 5" said Rainbow Dash.

"They are very strong" said Luna.

Meanwhile at the Bay Park, Sunset Shimmer entered the room angrily.

"Sunset, what's the matter?" Trixie asked.

"I got a penalty for tripping a Greek player's left leg" said Sunset.

"The play is illegal to do that, Sunset" said Trixie.

"I know that, Trixie" said Sunset. "Let's hope this won't happened again"

"It won't be, Sunset" said Trixie.

Back at the Golden Spa, Rainbow Dash is brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

"Going to bed, Rainbow Dash?" Kerry asked.

"Yes I am, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good night, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"Good Night, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls brushed their teeth, went to bed, and Celestia turned off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are having some breakfast and Celestia just entered the room.

"Girls, today is the first day of the 16 team knock out tournament" said Celestia. "And Brazil are qualified for the tournament"

"Who are we playing, Celestia" Rainbow Dash asked.

"United States" said Celestia. "And Team Shimmer are playing against Germany"

"Will Luna helps us, Celestia?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She sure will" said Celestia. "Our next game will be in 2 days from now"

"And other countries who's in the tournament are Mexico, Greece, Costa Rica, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Chile, Colombia, France, Argentina, and Algeria" said Luna.

"Let's hope this tournament will be awesome" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure will, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "I know that Uruguay were disqualified from the tournament"

Meanwhile, at the Bay Park, Sunset Shimmer enters the room.

"All Right, team" said Sunset. "Our first game of the tournament is going to be Germany"

"We won't bite any players like Luis Suarez, Sunset" said Trixie.

"That's right, Trixie" said Sunset "We will get a penalty for that"

"Let's hope we win the cup" said Trixie.

"I hope so too" said Sunset.

"When is the game against Germany?" Snips asked.

"2 days, Snips" said Sunset.

"We're going to kick more goals than Germany" said Trixie.

"And Germany are weak to beat us, Sunset" said Snips

"That's right, Snips" said Sunset. "Germany, you're going down"

Back at the Golden Spa, The Cutie Mark Crusaders made a drawing of Rainbow Dash kicking the ball to the goal.

"Nice drawing, guys" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks" said Scootaloo. "Let's hope we win the cup"

"We will, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will cheer for us, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked.

"Yes we will" said Apple Bloom. "In fact, we're number one"

"That is true, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

"We will have the party after we win the cup" said Celestia.

The girls and the Cutie Mark Crusades are cheering for Celestia. See what happens in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are getting ready to have a spa.

"The spa is going to be awesome" said Rainbow Dash.

"It will be, Rainbow Dash" said Rarity. "I really love spas"

"Kerry, will you look at Spike while we're on the spa?" Twilight asked.

"I sure will, Twilight" said Kerry. "Come on, Spike, let's go for a walk"

"Okay, Kerry" said Spike.

"Bye, Kerry, bye, Spike" said Twilight.

Kerry and Spike left the room.

"Okay, girls, let's go the spa" said Celestia.

Meanwhile, at the spa, Celestia and the girls entered there.

"Here we are, girls" said Celestia. "The spa"

"That is an awesome place" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, you and Applejack are going to have a massage for thirty minutes" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"This is going to be a long day" said Applejack.

"We will see, Applejack" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Applejack.

Meanwhile, at the Bay Park, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie are lifting weights at the fitness room.

"So, guys, did you think you'll be strong to beat Germany?" Snips asked.

"Yes, a lot of exercise for us" said Sunset.

"You should get some water and take a break" said Snips.

"Okay, Snips" said Sunset. "We will get some water"

"I really had strong muscles, Trixie" said Snips.

"We have been exercising all morning long, Snips" said Trixie.

Back at the Golden Spa, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are finished having a massage.

"That massage was very good, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is very good, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

Kerry and Spike came to the spa.

"Hi, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We're finished having a massage"

"That's what I'm going to do right now" said Kerry.

"Oh, okay" said Rainbow Dash.

"Kerry, the rest of the girls will have a massage after you" said Celestia.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, Kerry" said Celestia.

Kerry is continuing having her massage. See what happens in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the Equestria Girls are getting ready to have a massage after Kerry is finished with hers.

"Twilight, how long will the massage be?" Rarity asked.

"Thirty minutes, Rarity" said Twilight.

"Thanks for reminding me" said Rarity.

"You're welcome, Rarity" said Twilight.

"Girls, you're next" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight.

"See you at the room, Twilight" said Kerry.

The girls are now having a massage and Rainbow Dash and Applejack are leaving the spa.

"See you at the room, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

Meanwhile, at the Bay Park, Sunset Shimmer is doing some pushups.

"We're almost ready for tomorrow, Sunset" said Snips.

"Yes we are, Snips" said Sunset.

"Keep doing pushups, Sunset" said Snips. "Great jogging, Trixie"

"Thank you, Snips" said Trixie.

"You're welcome, Trixie" said Snips.

Snips is now looking at Snails kicking the ball to the goalie.

"Snails, keep kicking the ball to the goalie" said Snips.

"I am, Snips" said Snails.

"I'm going to lift some weights, Snails" said Snips

"Okay, Snips" said Snails.

"Trixie, ready for tomorrow's game against Germany?" Sunset asked.

"You bet I am" said Trixie. "How about you, Diamond Tiara?"

"Yes I am, Trixie" said Diamond Tiara. "Germany are crybabies"

"They sure are" said Trixie.

"Tomorrow, we will be Germany" said Sunset. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Back at the Golden Spa, the girls are finished having the massage.

"This massage is amazing, Twilight" said Rarity.

"It sure is, Rarity" said Twilight.

"Okay, girls, Luna and I will now have the massage" said Celestia. "We will see you at the room"

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight.

The girls have left the spa and came back to the room.

"Well, Twilight, tomorrow we will play the United States" said Rainbow Dash.

"Where at?" Twilight asked.

"Culabá" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks for reminding me" said Twilight.

"You're welcome, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash hugs Twilight Sparkle. The next chapter will be departing Brasília and heading to Culabá.


	21. Chapter 21

Next morning, Celestia and the Equestia Girls are heading to Brasília International Airport and Celestia is putting the suitcases in the jet.

"It is good to have a spa yesterday" said Applejack. "That massage is very awesome"

"It sure is, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"We're ready for our next game in Cuiabá" said Twilight.

"We sure are, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Girls, in the knock out tournament, we will spend two nights at the Hotel Capital" said Luna.

"We sure will, Luna" said Twilight. "We will win the cup"

"Okay, girls, all of our bags is in the jet" said Celestia. "Everybody in the jet"

Celestia, Luna, and the girls are going to the jet and departed Brasília.

"First game of the tournament, here we come" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer is putting the suitcases in the jet.

"It's time for Germany to be eliminated" said Snips.

"They are going down" said Sunset.

"In the tournament, we have to spend two nights at Holiday Inn Express" said Trixie.

"That's right, Trixie" said Diamond Tiara.

"It's a 90 minute flight, Tiara" said Trixie.

"Okay, let's all hop on the jet, everyone" said Sunset.

Team Shimmer are going to the jet and departed Brasília.

"First game of the tournament, here we come" said Snails.

86 minutes later, the jet has landed on Marechal Rondon International Airport.

"Girls, welcome to Cuiabá" said Celestia.

"That's where we played for our first round tournament against the United States" said Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, girls, to Hotel Capital" said Luna.

"Hotel Capital is going to be awesome" said Rainbow Dash.

"It will be, Rainbow Dash" said Luna.

Back at another jet, Team Shimmer are looking at the Arena Pantanal.

"Team, that's where we going to play against Germany" said Sunset.

"That is a new stadium" said Snips.

"It's very neat" said Diamond Tiara.

"Yes it is" said Trixie.

Another jet has landed on Marechal Rondon International Airport.

"Here we are, team" said Sunset. "Cuiabá"

"Let's go to Holiday Inn Express" said Snips.

"Right you are, Snips" said Sunset.

Team Shimmer have checked in at Holiday Inn Express while Celestia, Luna, and the girls have checked in at the Hotel Capital. The next chapter will be the Canterlot and United States game.


	22. Chapter 22

After checking in at the Hotel Capital, Celestia and the Equestria Girls are dropping off their suitcases.

"Come on, girls, let's go to the game" said Celestia. "It's starting in 30 minutes"

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's walk over there" said Celestia.

"You guys have fun" said Kerry.

"We will, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, at the Arena Pantanal, Celestia, Luna and the girls have entered the field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the third game of the first round of the knockout tournament" said the announcer. "Today's matchup is between Canterlot and United States"

The referee put the ball in the mid field and Rarity kicked the ball first and the game is underway.

"Rarity kicks the ball and we are underway" said the announcer.

Later, it was halftime, Luna and Celestia entered the locker room.

"Girls, I know we're still tied at 0" said Luna. "We need to get a goal before the time runs out"

"I know, but we keep missed the goal a lot of times" said Rainbow Dash.

"And so are the United States" said Twilight.

"Let's keep kicking the ball to the goal" said Luna.

"Let's try it" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, the game is almost over.

"And now, the American player is kicking the ball" said the announcer.

The American player kicks the ball and he missed the goal.

"Oh, and he missed the goal" said the announcer. "The time is running out"

"Twilight, passed the ball to Rainbow Dash" said Luna.

Twilight passed the ball to Rainbow Dash and almost heading to the goal.

"And now, Rainbow Dash is going to kick the ball to the goalie" said the announcer.

Rainbow Dash kicks the ball to the goal and she scores.

"Goal for Rainbow Dash!" yelled the announcer.

"We did it, Celestia" said Luna.

"Good job, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Soon, the time runs out and the game is over.

"And the clock the runs out, the final score is Canterlot 1, United States 0" said the announcer. "Thank you for attending today's game. Please, drive home safely"

"We are now on the quarter finals, girls" said Luna.

"All right!" yelled the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Back at the Hotel Capital, Kerry and Spike are now watching the Team Shimmer and Germany game and Luna, Celestia, and the girls entered the room.

"How was the game?" Kerry asked.

"We are now in the quarters finals" said Celestia.

"That's great" said Spike.

"Come sit us, we're watching the Team Shimmer and Germany game" said Kerry.

"Okay" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now watching the Team Shimmer and Germany game. The next chapter will be Snips makes a fool out of himself.


	23. Chapter 23

As the Equestria Girls watching the Team Shimmer and Germany game, Celestia looks at the teams who are been eliminated from the tournament.

"What are you looking at, Celestia?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Looking at the teams who are been eliminated" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, look" said Twilight. "Sunset Shimmer had just scored a goal"

"She's very strong" said Rainbow Dash.

"She sure is" said Twilight.

"And now, a German player has the ball" said the announcer. "Let's see if he's going to kick the ball to the goalie"

A German player kicks the ball to the goalie and Trixie blocks the goal.

"And Trixie have just blocked the goal" said the announcer.

Just then, Snips starts to make a fool out of himself.

"Look at me, I made a fools out of myself" said Snips.

"This isn't good" said Sunset.

"Snips made a fool out of himself" said Rainbow Dash.

Snips have punched Snails into his eye.

"Oh, Snips have punched Snails" said the announcer.

"Penalty for Snips" said the referee.

"He can't be doing that" said Twilight.

"The good thing that he didn't get ejected from the game" said Spike.

"And now, Snips is dancing and he's doing the split" said the announcer.

"This is not good, Trixie" said Sunset.

"Let's tell him to stop, Sunset" said Trixie.

"That's a good idea" said Sunset.

"Trixie and Sunset are now going to stop Snips" said the announcer.

"Snips, stop making a fool out of you" said Trixie.

"Oh, sorry, Trixie" said Snips.

"That's okay, Snips" said Trixie. "Just don't do that again"

"That was a close one" said Spike.

Later, after the game, Rainbow Dash is brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed.

"What's the final score, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Team Shimmer 6, Germany 1" said Kerry. "Getting ready for bed, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes I am" said Rainbow Dash. "And Team Shimmer is now in the quarter finals, Kerry"

"Yes, I know about that" said Kerry. "Good night, Rainbow Dash"

"Good night, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls brushed their teeth, getting ready for bed, and Celestia turned off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are getting up their bed and the brushed their teeth.

"Good morning, girls" said Celestia.

"Good morning, Celestia" said the girls.

"We're going to walk around Cuiabá" said Celestia.

"Kerry, take care of Spike for us" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Kerry.

"See you later, Twilight" said Spike.

"You too, Spike" said Twilight.

Meanwhile at Holiday Inn Express, Sunset Shimmer got mad at Snips.

"Snips, you can't make a fool out of himself" said Sunset. "You could be ejected from the game"

"Would I get in trouble for that?" Snips asked.

"Yes you would" said Sunset.

"Will I get a fined if I do that again?" Snips said.

"Yes you will" said Sunset. "Anyway, we're in the quarter finals"

"Where are my Adidas shoes?" Trixie asked.

"Diamond Tiara has them" said Sunset.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Anytime, Trixie" said Sunset.

Meanwhile, at McDonald's, Celestia, Luna, and the girls are having lunch.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you having?" Twilight asked.

"10 piece Chicken McNuggets" said Rainbow Dash. "What about you, Twilight?"

"McFish Sandwich" said Twilight. "In the United States, McDonald's called that sandwich as Filet-O-Fish"

"I'm having the McChicken Sandwich" said Fluttershy.

"I'm having the Big Tasty burger" said Applejack.

"I'm having the Premium Salad Crispy" said Rarity.

"I am having the Angus Deluxe burger" said Pinkie Pie.

"Me, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle are having McFiesta" said Scootaloo.

"Luna and I are having the Premium Salad Grilled" said Celestia.

"Big McIntosh is having a Big Mac" said Applejack.

"Look what Vinyl Scratch is having?" said Rainbow Dash. "CBO sandwich"

"It sure is spicy, Rainbow Dash" said Vinyl.

"The drinks for all of us we got are Coca-Cola" said Celestia.

"Having McDonald's for lunch is awesome" said Rainbow Dash.

Back at Holiday Inn Express, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie are looking at an Adidas shoe.

"That shoe was used for the World Cup" said Trixie.

"That's what all the soccer players wear around the world" said Sunset.

"We will find out to see who our next opponent is, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Yep, we will find out after the first round is over" said Sunset.

Back at Hotel Capital, Celestia, Luna, and the girls came back to the room.

"How was walking?" Kerry asked.

"It was good" said Rainbow Dash. "And we had McDonald's for lunch"

"We will have to find out who our opponent is in the quarter finals, girls" said Celestia.

"Where's our quarter finals game is going to be at?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Salvador" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime" said Celestia.

The girls are talking to Kerry for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Next morning, Celestia and the Equestria Girls are heading to the Marechal Rondon International Airport.

"It's about 7:00 a.m., we check out the hotel at 6:30" said Applejack. "And it's 8:00 a.m. in Salvador"

"Here we are girls, we're at the airport" said Celestia. "I'll put the suitcase to the jet"

"Today is the first day of the quarter finals" said Luna.

"It's a 4 hour and 10 minute trip to go to Salvador" said Rainbow Dash.

"Who's our opponent for our quarter final game?" Fluttershy asked.

"France" said Celestia.

"Team Shimmer is playing against Belgium at Natal" said Luna.

"It's a 5 hour and 15 minute trip to go to Natal" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is" said Luna.

"Okay, all the suitcase are in the jet" said Celestia. "Everybody hop on"

Everybody are going to the jet and departed Cuiabá.

"Quarter finals, here we come" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, at another jet, Team Shimmer is having some breakfast flight.

"Sunset, did you tell us to get up at 4:30?" Trixie asked.

"I sure did" said Sunset. "We have to get home to Natal in time for the game"

"Oh, okay" said Trixie. "I thought you were going to bed late"

"I wasn't going to bed late, Trixie" said Sunset.

"I hate going to bed late" said Diamond Tiara.

"Yes you did, Diamond Tiara" said Sunset.

Later, the jet is almost landing at Salvador and Celestia is looking at Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova.

"Girls, that's the stadium that were going to play against France" said Celestia.

"I see that, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Me too" said Twilight.

Soon, the jet landed on Deputado Luís Eduardo Magalhães International Airport.

"Let's headed to the Golden Tulip, girls" said Celestia.

Back at another jet, Team Shimmer is looking at Arena das Dunas.

"Team, that's the stadium that we're going to play against Belgium" said Sunset.

"I saw that, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Me too" said Diamond Tiara.

Soon, another jet has landed on Greater Natal International Airport.

"Let's headed to the Hotel Natal, team" said Sunset.

Team Shimmer is checking in at the Hotel Natal while Celestia, Luna, and the girls are checking at the Golden Tulip. See what happens in the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

After Celestia Luna and the Equestria Girls checked in at the Golden Tulip, they dropped off their suitcases at their room.

"All right, girls" said Celestia. "Let's go to Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova"

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight. "See you later, Spike"

"See you later, Twilight" said Spike.

"I hope you girls beat France" said Kerry.

"We will, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, at Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Celestia, Luna and the girls have entered the field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the first of the quarter final round knockout tournament" said the announcer. "Today's matchup is between Canterlot and France"

The referee put the ball in the mid field and Pinkie Pie kicked the ball first and the game is underway.

"Pinkie Pie kicks the ball and our quarter final round is underway" said the announcer.

Later, it was halftime, Celestia and Luna entered the locker room.

"That was great first half, girls" said Celestia. "It was a close one to kick the ball to the goalie before halftime"

"We are currently in the lead" said Rainbow Dash. "We are having a great time to pass the ball and blocked the goal"

"Rainbow Dash, you are very good at soccer" said Luna.

"We can do this, team" said Celestia. "We will headed to the semifinals after we beat France"

"We will, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"And now, let's head back to the field" said Luna.

Later, the clock is almost running out and the score is tied at 2.

"And now, Pinkie Pie is heading to the goal" said the announcer.

Just then, a French player tripped Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, a foul on a French player" said the announcer.

"Pinkie Pie, are you okay?" Celestia asked.

"My leg hurts" said Pinkie Pie.

"Apple Bloom, you're in for Pinkie Pie" said Celestia.

Apple Bloom has now entered the game.

"And now, Apple Bloom is entering the game" said the announcer. "All she has to do is to kick the ball to the goalie"

Apple Bloom kicks the ball and she scored a goal.

"Goal for Apple Bloom!" yelled the announcer.

"We are now in the lead" said Rainbow Dash.

Soon, the time has run out.

"And the time is up, the final score is Canterlot 3, France 2" said the announcer. "Thank you for attending today's game. Please, drive home safely"

Back at the Golden Tulip, Kerry and Spike are watching the Belgium and Team Shimmer game from Natal and the girls entered the room.

"How was the game?" Kerry asked.

"It was good" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are watching the Belgium and Team Shimmer game from Natal" said Kerry. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, let's watch that game" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are now watching the Belgium and Team Shimmer game from Natal. See what happens in the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

When Kerry and the Equestria Girls are watching the Belgium and Team Shimmer game from Natal, Celestia entered the room.

"Are you girls watching the Belgium and Team Shimmer game from Natal?" Celestia asked.

"We sure are" said Rainbow Dash.

"And now, Diamond Tiara is going to kick the ball to the goalie" said the announcer.

Diamond Tiara kicks the ball and she scores a goal.

"Goal for Diamond Tiara!" yelled the announcer.

"Diamond Tiara had just scored a goal" said Rainbow Dash.

"She sure did, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Great kick, Diamond Tiara" said Sunset.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Diamond Tiara.

"Diamond Tiara is very strong" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, it was halftime, Sunset Shimmer entered the locker room.

"Team, I am happy that you kick more goals than Belgium" said Sunset.

"How many goals did we get?" Trixie asked.

"3 goals" said Sunset.

"Why did they score 3 points?" Rarity.

"They're the strong team" said Celestia.

"Oh, okay" said Rarity.

"Come on, team, let's head back to the field" said Sunset.

Later, the time is almost is running out.

"And now a Dutch player is heading to the goalie" said the announcer. "Let's see if he's going to kick the ball to the goalie to tie the game"

The Dutch kicks the ball and Trixie blocked the goal.

"Oh, and Trixie blocked the goal" said the announcer. "And now let's see if Trixie is going to kick the ball to the goalie"

Trixie kicks the ball to the goalie and she scores.

"Goal for Trixie!" yelled the announcer.

Soon, the time has run out and the game is over.

"And time runs out, the final score is Belgium 5, Team Shimmer 7" said the announcer. "Thank you for attending today's game. Please, drive home safely"

"I can't believe that Team Shimmer are in the semifinals" said Rainbow Dash.

"And so are we" said Celestia.

Celestia is looking at the next 2 quarter finals game for tomorrow. See what happens in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Next morning, Celestia enters the room wakes the Equestria Girls up.

"Girls, time to wake up" said Celestia.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I came to wake you up, because we are going to walk around Salvador" said Celestia. "Now, go brush your teeth, girls"

The girls brushed their teeth and they got dressed.

"All dressed up, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"All right, girls, let's go" said Celestia.

"See you later, Spike" said Twilight.

"See you later, Twilight" said Spike.

Meanwhile, at the Hotel Natal, Team Shimmer is brushing their teeth.

"Well, team, we had a great game against Belgium last night" said Sunset.

"What are we going to do today, Sunset?" Trixie asked.

"We're going to exercise at the fitness room" said Sunset.

"So we can be stronger" said Diamond Tiara.

"That is true, Diamond Tiara" said Snips. "Sunset, when is our semifinal game?"  
"2 days from now" said Sunset. "In the semifinal round, there can be only one game per day"

"Oh, okay" said Snips. "Thank you for reminding me"

"Anytime, Snips" said Sunset.

Later, at clothing store, Rainbow Dash is finding a FIFA World Cup shirt.

"What are you buying, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

"A FIFA World Cup shirt" said Rainbow Dash.

"How are you going to pay for that?" Applejack asked.

"With a Visa credit card" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, okay" said Applejack. "I thought you have some Brazilian dollars"

"No I don't, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash went to the cashier, she pays for it with her credit card and the cashier puts the shirt in the bag.

"Well, Applejack, it is easy to pay a shirt with a credit card" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, let's see what our friends doing" said Applejack.

They walked to another store.

"Hi, Celestia, how are you friends doing?" Applejack asked.

"They're doing well" said Celestia. "Tomorrow, our semifinal game is going to be at Recife"

"Thanks for reminding me, Celestia" said Applejack.

"No problem, Applejack" said Celestia.

Back at the Hotel Natal, Team Shimmer is heading back to the room.

"Boy, that exercise is good" said Snips.

"It sure is, Snips" said Trixie. "Sunset, where's our semifinal game is going to be at?"

"Manuas" said Sunset.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Anytime, Trixie" said Sunset.

Team Shimmer entered the room and giving a little rest from exercising. See what happens in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Next morning, Celestia and the Equestria Girls are heading to Deputado Luís Eduardo Magalhães International Airport.

"I'll put the suitcase in the jet" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Luna. "Girls, this is the first day of the semifinal round"

"Who's our semifinal opponent, Luna?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Argentina" said Luna.

"Thanks for reminding me, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

"You're welcome, Rainbow Dash" said Luna.

"Okay, everyone, I put the suitcase in the jet" said Celestia. "Let's all hop on the jet"

Everyone are going to the jet and departed Salvador.

"Semifinals, here we come" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, at Greater Natal International Airport, Sunset Shimmer is putting the suitcase in the jet.

"I'll put the suitcase to the jet, team" said Sunset.

"Who's our semifinal opponent, Trixie?" Snips asked

"Brazil" said Trixie.

"Thank you, Trixie" said Snips.

"Anytime, Snips" said Trixie.

"I hope we go to the finals, Sunset" said Diamond Tiara.

"We will, Diamond Tiara" said Sunset.

"Let's hope we win the cup, Trixie" said Diamond Tiara.

"We will, Diamond Tiara" said Trixie. "And everyone will cheer for us"

"They sure will, Trixie" said Diamond Tiara.

"Okay, team, I put the suitcase in the jet" said Sunset. "Let's all hop on"

Everyone are going to the jet and departed Natal.

"Semifinals, here we come" said Snips.

Later, at the jet, the girls are looking at the Itaipava Arena Pernambuco.

"Girls, that's the stadium where we going to play at against Argentina" said Celestia.

"That stadium looks new" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

Soon, the jet has landed on Recife/Guararapes–Gilberto Freyre International Airport.

"Come on, girls, let's find a hotel to spend the night at" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Back at another jet, Team Shimmer is looking at the Arena da Amazônia.

"Team, that's the stadium where we going to play at against Brazil" said Sunset.

"That's a nice looking stadium" said Snips.

"It sure is, Snips" said Diamond Tiara.

Soon, another jet has landed on Eduardo Gomes International Airport.

"Come on, team, let's find a hotel at Manaus" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Snips.

Team Shimmer is going to find the hotel at Manaus. See what happens in the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

At Recife, Celestia, Luna, and the Equestria Girls are heading to the Hotel Sunshine to check in.

"Here we are, girls" said Celestia.

"Are we at Hotel Sunshine?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure are, Rainbow Dash" said Luna. "In fact, you will like the room"

"Okay, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, girls, let's headed to the room" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"What room are we going, Luna?" Fluttershy asked.

"Room 211" said Luna.

"Oh, okay" said Fluttershy.

Meanwhile, at the Sleep Inn Manaus, Team Shimmer is checking in.

"Sunset, what room are we going?" Snips asked.

"Room 403" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Snips.

"No problem, Snips" said Sunset. "Let's go to the room"

"Okay, Sunset" said Snips.

Back at the Hotel Sunshine, Celestia, Luna, and the girls are dropping off their suitcases at the room.

"What do want to do now, Girls?" Celestia asked.

"We can play kicking the ball to the goalie game with the Cutie Mark Crusaders" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

The girls left the room and went to the elevator.

"We're going down" said Rainbow Dash.

The elevator went down and the girls exit the elevator.

"I knew that you're going to play kicking the ball to the goalie, Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo.

"That's why I came here, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash, let's play" said Scootaloo.

"Okay, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are heading to the soccer field.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash, you're first" said Scootaloo.

"Okay, Scootaloo" said Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash kicks the ball and went in to the goalie.

"You did it, Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo. "You kicked the ball to the goalie"

"Thanks, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rarity, you're next" said Sweetie Belle.

"Okay, Sweetie Belle" said Rarity.

Rarity kicks the ball and went in to the goalie.

"Well done, Rarity" said Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle" said Rarity.

"Applejack, you're next" said Apple Bloom.

"Okay, Apple Bloom" said Applejack.

Applejack kicks the ball and went in to the goalie.

"Great Job, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

"Thanks, Apple Bloom" said Applejack. "Twilight, you're next"

"Okay, Applejack" said Twilight.

Twilight kicks the ball and went in to the goalie.

"Twilight, you did a very good job for kicking the ball to the goalie" said Applejack.

"Thanks, Applejack" said Twilight. "Fluttershy, you're next"

"Okay, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy kicks the ball and went in to the goalie.

"You did it, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

"Thank you, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Pinkie Pie, you're next"

"Okay, Fluttershy" said Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie kicks the ball and went in to the goalie.

"You did it, Pinkie Pie" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

"Girls, I'm so proud of you that you kicked the ball to the goalie" said Celestia.

"Let's play again" said Luna.

"Yeah!" shouted the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The girls are playing the kicking the ball to the goalie again. The next chapter will be the Argentina and Canterlot game.


	31. Chapter 31

After playing kicking the ball to the goalie, Celestia is looking at the clock.

"Girls, we have 30 minutes before the game" said Celestia.

"Big McIntosh will take us there" said Applejack. "He's driving a Hyundai Sonata"

"Yep" said Big Mac.

"Applejack, I don't think we can fit together" said Celestia.

"I know it's just me, Big Mac, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders" said Applejack.

"We will meet you there" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Applejack.

Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went in to the car and Big Mac drove to the Itaipava Arena Pernambuco.

"Come on, girls, let's go to the bus" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Luna, Celestia, and the girls went in to the bus and leaving the soccer field.

"We will meet Applejack at the stadium, girls" said Luna.

"Okay, Luna" said Twilight.

Later, at Itaipavi Arena Pernambuco, Celestia Luna, the girls, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have entered the field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and the welcome to the first game of the semifinal round of the knockout tournament" said the announcer. "Today's matchup is between Argentina and Canterlot"

The referee puts the ball in the mid field and Scootaloo kicked the ball first and the game is underway.

"Scootaloo kicks the ball and we are underway" said the announcer.

"Nice job kicking the ball first, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo.

Later, it was halftime, Luna and Celestia entered the locker room.

"Girls, we are currently tied at 1" said Luna.

"Yes we are, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

"We need to get a goal before we have extra time" said Luna.

"Okay, Luna" said Rainbow Dash. "We will"

"Now let's head back to the field" said Celestia.

Later, the clock is almost running out and Sweetie Belle had the ball.

"And now, Sweetie Belle has the ball" said the announcer.

The Argentina player trips Sweetie Belle and fell.

"Oh, a foul for Argentina" said the announcer. "Sweetie Belle has suffered a sprained ankle, ladies and gentlemen"

"Apple Bloom, you're in for Sweetie Belle" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom enters the field.

"Let's see if Apple Bloom is going to kick the ball to the goalie" said the announcer.

Apple Bloom kicks the ball and she scores the goal.

"Goal for Apple Bloom" said the announcer.

"Well done, Apple Bloom" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Apple Bloom.

Soon, the clock runs out and the game is over.

"And the time runs out, the final score is Argentina 1, Canterlot 2." said the announcer. "Thank you attending today's game. Please, drive home safely"

"Girls, we're now in the finals" said Celestia.

"Hooray!" said the girls.

"Let's all walk back to the Hotel Sunshine" said Luna.

"Okay, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

Celestia, Luna, the girls, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are heading back to the Hotel Sunshine. See what happens in the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are looking at the tournament bracket for today's game.

"Today is Team Shimmer and Brazil game at Manuas" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Who do you want to win, Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"I want Brazil to win" said Twilight.

"Okay" said Celestia. "What about you, Pinkie Pie?"

"I want Brazil to win too" said Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy, which team?" Celestia asked.

"I will say Brazil" said Fluttershy.

"Which team, Applejack?" Celestia asked.

"I'm going to pick Brazil, Celestia" said Applejack.

"Which team, Rarity?" Celestia asked.

"I will pick Brazil as well" said Rarity.

"Which team, Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked.

"I pick Brazil, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Luna and I will pick Brazil as well" said Celsetia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, at Sleep Inn Manuas, Team Shimmer is brushing their teeth.

"Well, team, today is the day" said Sunset.

"What is the day, Sunset?" Snips asked.

"Our semifinal game against Brazil" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Snips.

"Let's go to the Arena de Amazônia, it's almost game time" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Snips.

Team Shimmer left the room and walked out of Sleep Inn Manuas.

"It sure is a long walk" said Snips.

"Trixie can take us there" said Sunset. "She's driving a Kia Soul"

"Hop on the car, team" said Trixie.

Team Shimmer went in to the car and Trixie drove to the Arena de Amazônia.

"Here we are team" said Sunset.

"Let's go there" said Trixie.

Back at the Hotel Sunshine, the girls are watching the Team Shimmer and Brazil game and Spike enters the room.

"I hope Brazil wins the game today, Twilight" said Spike.

"They will be, Spike" said Twilight.

"Look, the game is starting" said Rainbow Dash.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the second and final game of the semifinal round of the knockout tournament" said the announcer. "Today's matchup is between Team Shimmer and Brazil"

The referee puts the ball in the mid field and Trixie kicks the ball and the game is underway.

"Trixie kicks the ball and we are underway" said the announcer.

"Trixie is good at kicking the ball first" said Rainbow Dash.

"She sure is" said Applejack

.

Later at halftime, Sunset Shimmer enters the locker room.

"Team, that was a strong start in the first half" said Sunset.

"We're currently in the lead, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Yes we are, Trixie" said Sunset. "I want you to have more goals than Brazil in the second half"

"We will, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Now, let's all head back to the field" said Sunset.

Team Shimmer left the locker room and headed back to the field.

"Second half is about to start" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes it is, Rainbow Dash" said Luna.

Later at second half, the clock is running out.

"The Brazilian player is heading to the goalie" said the announcer.

Suddenly, Diamond Tiara trips over a Brazilian player.

"Oh, a foul for Team Shimmer" said the announcer.

"This isn't good" said Rainbow Dash.

"No it isn't, Rainbow Dash" said Luna. "The crowd is booing at Diamond Tiara for tripping the Brazilian player"

"She can't do that" said Rainbow Dash.

"She won't do it again" said Luna.

"No she won't" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sunset Shimmer has the ball" said the announcer. "She's heading to the goalie"

Sunset Shimmer kicks the ball and she scores the goal.

"Goal for Sunset Shimmer!" said the announcer.

"All right, Sunset" said Trixie

Soon, the time has run out.

"And the clock runs out, the final score is Team Shimmer 8, Brazil 4" said the announcer. "Thank you for attending today's game. Please drive home safely"

"Uh-oh" said Rainbow Dash.

"What's wrong, Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked.

"Team Shimmer is in the finals" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's not good" said Twilight. "Sunset Shimmer took my crown when I entered the strange world"

"And then later, you got your crown back from Sunset Shimmer" said Celestia.

"Let's hope we beat them" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will, Rainbow Dash" said Luna.

The crowd is booing at Team Shimmer who is heading to the final round against Canterlot. See what happens in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are brushing their teeth, getting dressed and Celestia entered the room.

"Girls, we're going shopping" said the Celestia.

"We are getting dressed, Celestia" said Twilight.

"Let's get going, girls" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight.

Celestia and the girls left the room and went to Luna's room.

"Come on, Luna, we have to go shopping" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Luna. "I am getting dress"

"Okay, Luna" said Celestia.

Luna got dressed up.

"Okay, girls, let's go shopping" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Celestia, Luna, and the girls left to Hotel Sunshine.

"Rainbow Dash, are you getting a soccer ball?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"The FIFA one, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, okay" said Pinkie Pie.

"We're finding a shopping center" said Celestia. "Let's walk to see if we find one"

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, at Sleep Inn Manaus, Team Shimmer is celebrating in the room.

"Team, we are in the finals" said Sunset.

"Who else is in the finals?" Snips asked.

"Canterlot" said Sunset. "I took the crown from Twilight when I went to the strange world"

"And Rainbow Dash beat me in the shred-off at the music store" said Trixie.

"How much was the double-necked guitar?" Sunset asked.

"$12,000" said Trixie. "And I tell Rainbow Dash to pay for it"

"I thought Pinkie tells you that you'll pay for it" said Sunset.

"I know about that, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Okay, Trixie" said Sunset. "Let's continue our celebration"

Later, at the shopping center, Rainbow Dash is paying a FIFA soccer ball.

"That's a good looking ball, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a nice ball"

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Okay, girls, let's all head back to Hotel Sunshine" said Celestia.

"Come on, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

Celestia, Luna, and the girls left the shopping center and heading back to the Hotel Sunshine.

"I'm glad you got a FIFA soccer ball, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Celestia and the girls entered the room while Luna entered her room and they rest for a little bit. See what happens in the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Next morning, Celestia, Luna, and the Equestria Girls are heading to Recife/Guararapes–Gilberto Freyre International Airport.

"I will put the suitcase to the jet" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I heard that you and Team Shimmer are in the finals" said Kerry.

"We are, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Tomorrow will be the third place game between Argentina and Brazil"

"Where is it at?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Brasília" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, everybody, I put the suitcase to the jet" said Celestia. "Let's all get on"

Everyone went in to the jet and departed Recife.

"Final game, here we come" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, at Eduardo Gomes International Airport, Sunset Shimmer is putting the suitcase to the jet.

"Where's our final game, Sunset?" Snails asked.

"Rio de Janeiro" said Sunset. "Everyone will cheer for us when we win the cup"

"I hope they will, Sunset" said Trixie.

"We will see, Trixie" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Let's hope Canterlot doesn't win the cup" said Snips.

"They won't win" said Trixie.

"Okay, Trixie" said Snips.

"Okay, team, I put the suitcase to the jet" said Sunset. "Let's all get on"

Everybody went in to the jet and departed Manaus.

"Final game, here we come" said Snips.

Later at the jet, Celestia is looking at the Christ the Redeemer.

"Girls, welcome back to Rio de Janeiro" said Celestia.

Celestia is now looking at Maracanã Stadium.

"Girls that is the stadium where we play in our final game against Team Shimmer" said Celestia.

"We been to that stadium before" said Twilight.

"Yes we have, Twilight" said Celestia.

The jet has landed on Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport.

"Let's check in at the Monza Hotel" said Celestia. "Let's go, girls"

Celestia, Luna, and the girls are heading to Monza Hotel and checked in.

Back at another jet, Team Shimmer is looking at the Christ the Redeemer.

"Look at the Christ the Redeemer, team" said Sunset.

"The Christ the Redeemer looks similar to Jesus" said Snips.

"He must be, Snips" said Sunset.

Sunset is now looking at Maracanã Stadium.

"Team that is the stadium where we play in our final game against Canterlot" said Sunset.

"I been to that stadium, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Me too, Trixie" said Sunset.

Another jet had landed on Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport.

"Let's check in at the Monza Hotel, team" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Trixie.

Team Shimmer is heading to Monza Hotel and checked in. See what happens in the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

After checking in at the Monza Hotel, the Equestria Girls are watching the promo of tomorrow's third place game.

"2 days left before our final game" said Celestia.

"Tomorrow will be the third place game" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "Our game is not until a day after the third place game"

"Rainbow Dash, let's take a picture of you and your ball with the Christ the Redeemer" said Rarity. "I have my Sony camera, you know"

"Okay, Rarity" said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash left the Monza Hotel and went to the Christ the Redeemer.

"Ready, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Ready" said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity took a picture of Rainbow holding a soccer ball with the Christ the Redeemer.

"Perfect" said Rarity. "Let's get back to Monza Hotel"

Back at the Monza Hotel, Trixie is changing channels.

"Sunset, there's no good shows that I watch" said Trixie.

"There only have soap operas, Trixie" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Trixie. "I thought I don't like soap operas"

"Okay, Trixie" said Trixie.

"When is the final game, Trixie?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"2 days, Diamond Tiara" said Sunset. "Tomorrow, will be the third place game against Argentina and Brazil"

"Thanks for remind me, Sunset" said Diamond Tiara.

"Anytime, Diamond Tiara" said Sunset.

Next door, Rarity and Rainbow Dash entered the room.

"Did you take the picture, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"I sure did, Twilight" said Rarity. "Take a look at this.

The rest of the girls are looking at the picture of Rainbow Dash holder a soccer ball with the Christ the Redeemer.

"That's a nice picture, Rarity" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Rarity.

"Let me see the picture, Rarity" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rarity.

Celestia just saw the picture.

"That's nice, Rarity" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Rarity.

"Can I see it, Rarity?" Luna asked.

"Sure, Luna" said Rarity.

Luna just saw the picture.

"I like it, Rarity" said Luna.

"Thanks, Luna" said Rarity.

"Anytime, Rarity" said Luna.

Rarity is very happy that everyone likes her picture. See what happens in the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are putting on their bathing suits.

"Come on, girls, we're going to the beach" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Come on, Luna, we're going to the beach" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Luna. "I'm putting on my bathing suit"

"Good, Luna" said Celestia.

Luna had just put on her bathing suit.

"All right, let's all go to the beach" said Celestia.

"Hooray" said the girls.

Celestia, Luna and the girls left to the Monza Hotel.

"Come on girls, to the beach" said Celestia.

Later at the beach, Celestia, Luna, and the girls entered there.

"Here we are, girls" said Celestia. "The beach"

The girls went in to the water.

"The beach looks awesome" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Are you going to do surfing lessons?"

"Yes I am, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Let's do the surfing lessons" said Rainbow Dash.

Back at the Monza Hotel, Sunset Shimmer gave the phone to Diamond Tiara.

"Diamond Tiara, it's Silver Spoon" said Sunset.

"Hi, Silver Spoon" said Diamond Tiara.

"Hi, Diamond Tiara" said Silver Spoon.

"Where are you at?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I'm at the airport" said Silver Spoon. "You have to pick me up"

"Okay, Silver" said Diamond Tiara. "We will be right there"

"Thanks, Diamond Tiara" said Silver Spoon.

"Anytime, Silver" said Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara hangs up the phone.

"Okay, team, let's go to the airport" said Sunset.

"So, we can picked up, Silver" said Diamond Tiara.

Team Shimmer left to the Monza Hotel.

"Let's meet Silver there at the airport" said Sunset.

Back at the beach, Rainbow Dash is doing surfing lessons.

"Nice surfing, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Girls, did you like the beach?" Celestia asked.

"Yes we did, Celestia" said Twilight.

"Did you build the sandcastle, Applejack?" Celestia asked.

"I sure do, Celestia" said Applejack.

"That's a good one, Applejack" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Applejack.

Meanwhile, at Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport, Team Shimmer came to pick up Silver Spoon.

"Silver Spoon, I missed you so much" said Diamond Tiara.

"I almost missed the whole tournament" said Silver Spoon.

"Yes you did, Silver" said Diamond Tiara.

"I heard that you're heading to the finals" said Silver Spoon.

"We are, Silver Spoon" said Diamond Tiara. "We are going to beat Canterlot and we will win the cup"

"I hope everybody cheers for us" said Silver Spoon.

"They will" said Diamond Tiara.

"Okay, team" said Sunset. "Let's all get back to the Monza Hotel"

"Come on, Silver" said Diamond Tiara,

"Okay, Diamond Tiara" said Silver Spoon.

Back at the Monza Hotel, Rainbow Dash is putting her clothes on.

"Boy, we had fun at the beach" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure did, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "Tomorrow, is our last game against Team Shimmer"

"I hope we win, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "And we can have a party after we win"

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to watch TV"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

Rainbow Dash turns on the TV and she's watching the Argentina and Brazil game. See what happens in the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Next morning, the Equestria Girls are brushing their teeth and Celestia entered the room.

"Girls, today is our final game against Team Shimmer" said Celestia. "We will practice with them before the game"

"This is going to be a tough match, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"It will be, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "You remember doing passing the ball and the defense, girls"

"Yes we did that" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will do that again, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "I know you like soccer"

"I hope we can do this, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will see, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile at next door, Team Shimmer is brushing their teeth.

"Team, our final game is today against Canterlot" said Sunset.

"I hope we win this cup, Sunset" said Trixie.

"We will, Trixie" said Sunset. "We will have a party after we win the cup"

"We sure will, Sunset" said Trixie.

"We will have to practice first, Trixie" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Trixie.

Later at the Maracanã Stadium, Celestia, Luna, the girls, and Team Shimmer entered the field.

"Let's practice, girls" said Luna. "Rainbow Dash, pass the ball to Fluttershy"

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kicks the ball and passed to Fluttershy.

"Now, Fluttershy, kicked the ball and I'll blocked the goal" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy kicks the ball and Rainbow Dash blocked the goal.

"Good job, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"You're welcome, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Okay, Trixie, passed the ball to Diamond Tiara" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Trixie.

Trixie kicks the ball and passed to Diamond Tiara.

"Now, Diamond Tiara, kicked the ball and I'll blocked the goal" said Sunset.

"Okay, Sunset" said Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara kicks the ball and Sunset blocked the goal.

"You did it, Sunset" said Diamond Tiara.

"Let's keep practicing, team" said Sunset.

"Girls, let's keep practicing before 3:30" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"When the clock says 3:30, we'll go to the locker room" said Celestia.

"We will do that, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good, keep practicing, girls" said Celestia.

Later, it is 3:30, Canterlot and Team Shimmer entered their locker room.

"Celestia, we are done practicing" said Luna.

"That is right, Luna" said Celestia. "We have 30 minutes left before the game"

"Okay, Celestia" said Luna. "Girls, I know that the final game is a tough game"

"We are going to win this game" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes we are, Rainbow Dash" said Luna. "We will not go down"

"Okay, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile at the other locker room, Sunset Shimmer entered the room.

"Team, we're ready to win the cup" said Sunset.

"I hope everyone will cheer for us" said Trixie.

"They will, Trixie" said Sunset.

"I hope we won't do anything bad, Sunset" said Diamond Tiara.

"We won't do it, Diamond Tiara" said Sunset. "Are you ready to play the final game?"

"Yeah!" shout the team. "Go Team Shimmer!"

Team Shimmer left the other locker room.

"Let's hope our opponent comes out of their locker room" said Sunset.

Back at the locker room, Celestia, Luna and the girls are putting their hands together.

"Are you ready for the final game, girls?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah!" shout the team. "Go Equestria!"

Celestia, Luna and the girls left the locker room.

"Once the announcer calls us, we will enter the field" said Celestia.

"I hope the final game will be awesome" said Rainbow Dash.

"It will be, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

Meanwhile at the seats, Kerry and Spike went to their seats.

"Are you happy that Canterlot are in the finals, Spike?" Kerry asked.

"I sure am, Kerry" said Spike. "I'm picking Canterlot to win, Kerry"

"Me too, Spike" said Kerry. "Team Shimmer is a very bad team"

"They sure are, Kerry" said Spike. "I hope we win the cup"

"We will, Spike" said Kerry. "We have a few minutes before the final game"

"Who will take a picture of the team?" Spike asked.

"Photo Finish" said Kerry.

"Thanks for reminding me, Kerry" said Spike.

"Anytime, Spike" said Kerry.

Kerry and Spike are waiting for Team Shimmer and Caterlot to come out. See what happens in the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

While Kerry and Spike are waiting for Team Shimmer and Canterlot to come out, the fans are entering their seats.

"Look, Kerry" said Spike. "The crowd is entering the seats"

"They sure are, Spike" said Kerry. "They are getting ready for the final game"

"They sure are, Kerry" said Spike. "Argentina won the third place game last night"

"They sure did, Spike" said Kerry. "Look, the game is starting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the final round of the knockout tournament" said the announcer. "Tonight's matchup is between Team Shimmer and Canterlot"

Everyone cheers for the announcer.

"Now entering from the left side, they're the kids who did bullying, stealing Twilight's crown and doing a shred-off challenge at a music store, Team Shimmer" said the announcer.

Team Shimmer entered the field and the crowd booed at them.

"Now entering from the right side, they're the kids who is funny, a princess, likes cuddly animals, a fashion designer, works at Sweet Apple Acres and a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, Canterlot!" shout the announcer.

Canterlot entered the field and the crowd cheered at them.

"And now, our referee will put the ball to the mid field" said the announcer.

The referee puts the ball in the mid field and Sunset Shimmer kicked the ball.

"The final round is under way" said the announcer.

"Pass it to me, Sunset" said Trixie.

"Okay, Trixie" said Sunset.

Sunset kicked the ball and passed it to Trixie.

"I'm heading for the goal" said Trixie.

"Not this time, Trixie" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash took the ball from Trixie.

"Passed the ball to me, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball and passed it to Twilight.

"Let's get her" said Sunset.

Team Shimmer tackled Twilight.

"Oh, Team Shimmer tackled Twilight" said the announcer.

"She was heading to the goal" said Rainbow Dash.

Later on the next play, Sunset kicked the ball and passed it to Diamond Tiara.

"Now, Diamond Tiara has the ball" said the announcer. "She's heading to the goalie"

Diamond Tiara kicks the ball and she scored a goal.

"Goal for Diamond Tiara!" shout the announcer.

"We haven't scored a score for 15 minutes" said Spike.

"That is true, Spike" said Kerry.

"And now, Rainbow Dash has the ball" said the announcer.

"Here, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball and passed it to Twilight.

"And now, Twilight Sparkle has the ball" said the announcer.

"Passed the ball to me, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight kicked the ball and passed it to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie is now heading for the goalie" said the announcer.

Pinkie Pie kicked the ball and she scores a goal.

"Goal for Pinkie Pie!" shout the announcer.

"We have a tied at 1" at Spike.

"We're halfway through the end of the first half" said Kerry.

Later, Sunset Shimmer kicked the ball and passed it to Trixie.

"Trixie has the ball" said the announcer.

"Come on, Trixie" said Sunset. "Get the goal"

"Okay, Sunset" said Trixie.

Trixie kicked the ball and she scores a goal.

"Goal for Trixie!" shout the announcer.

"Well done, Trixie" said Sunset.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Trixie.

"We're down by one point, Kerry" said Spike.

"Yes we are, Spike" said Kerry.

"Now, Rainbow Dash has the ball" said the announcer.

Snips got the ball from Rainbow Dash.

"Snips intercepts the ball" said the announcer.

Soon, Snips kicked the ball and he scores a goal.

"Goal for Snips!" shout the announcer.

"This is not good, Kerry" said Spike.

"It's not, Spike" said Kerry. "It's almost halftime"

Rarity kicked the ball and passed it to Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle had the ball" said the announcer.

Silver Spoon kicked Sweetie Belle's leg and took the ball.

"Another interception for Canterlot" said the announcer. "And now, Silver Spoon is heading to the goalie"

Silver Spoon kicks the ball and scores a goal.

"Goal for Silver Spoon!" shout the announcer.

"Team Shimmer scored a lot, Kerry" said Spike.

"They sure are" said Kerry.

Soon, the clock struck to 45 minutes and its halftine.

"As we approached halftime, the score is Team Shimmer 4, Canterlot 1" said the announcer.

"We're down by three points, Kerry" said Spike.

"We are, Spike" said Kerry.

Team Shimmer and Canterlot went to their locker room for a halftime break. See what happens in the next chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

At the other locker room, Team Shimmer the room.

"That was a great job, team" said Sunset.

"It is, Sunset" said Trixie. "And Cantelot only has one point"

"They sure did, Trixie" said Sunset. "Soon, we will win the cup"

"We will, Sunset" said Trixie.

"We will have to get more scores than them" said Sunset.

"And everyone will cheer for us" said Trixie.

"I hope Canterlot are upset at their locker room" said Sunset.

At the locker room, Canterlot are upset and Celestia and Luna entered the room.

"Girls, I know that we're down" said Luna. "Team Shimmer is very tough to beat"

"It is a hard game, Luna" said Applejack.

"I remember I blocked Twilight's goal when she and I played soccer at Canterlot High" said Rainbow Dash. "Do you remember that, Twilight?"

"Yes I did, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"We do that to Team Shimmer, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's a great idea, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Luna. "You and Rainbow Dash played soccer at Canterlot High when you're unable to get a goal"

"We'll get the World Cup before Team Shimmer does" said Celestia.

"All of my players put your hands together" said Luna. "Go Equestria!"

Canterlot left the locker room.

"Second half, here we come" said Rainbow Dash.

"Look, Kerry" said Spike. "Canterlot and Team Shimmer are coming out of their locker room"

"They sure are, Spike" said Kerry.

Twilight kicked the ball to Rainbow Dash as the second half begins.

"Rainbow Dash has the ball as we start the second half of the game" said the announcer.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Blocked the goal when Team Shimmer kicks the ball"

"I'll do that, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Pass it to me, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

Rainbow kicked the ball and passed it to Applejack.

"Now Applejack has the ball" said the announcer. "She's heading to the goalie"

Applejack kicked the ball and she's scores a goal.

"Goal for Applejack!" shout the announcer.

"She can't do that" said Sunset. "Here, Trixie"

Sunset kicked the ball and passed it to Trixie.

"Trixie has the ball now" said the announcer.

"Get ready to blocked the goal said Rainbow Dash" said Luna.

"Okay, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

Trixie kicked the ball and Rainbow Dash blocked the goal.

"Great blocked, Rainbow Dash" said Luna.

"Thanks, Luna" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball and passed to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy has the ball" said the announcer.

"Pass it to me, Fluttershy" said Sweetie Belle.

"Okay, Sweetie Belle" said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy kicked the ball as passed it to Sweetie Belle.

"And now Sweetie Belle has the ball" said the announcer.

"Diamond Tiara, you're not going to block my goal" said Sweetie Belle.

:"Yes I am, Sweetie Belle" said Diamond Tiara.

Sweetie Belle kicked the ball and she's score a goal.

"Goal for Sweetie Belle!" shout the announcer.

"Great job, Sweetie Belle" said Apple Bloom.

"Thanks, Apple Bloom" said Sweetie Belle.

"You're welcome, Sweetie Belle" said Apple Bloom.

Trixie kicked the ball and passed it to Snails.

"And now, Snails has the ball" said the announcer.

"Pass it to me, Snails" said Snips.

"Okay, Snips" said Snails.

Snails kicked the ball and passed it to Snips.

"And now, Snips has the ball" said the announcer.

"Blocked the goal, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Snips kicked the ball and Rainbow Dash blocked the goal.

"Great job, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia.

"Here's the ball, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash kicked the ball and passed it to Twilight.

"And now, Twilight has the ball" said the announcer.

"I'm heading to the goalie" said Twilight.

"I'll block your goal, Twilight" said Sunset.

Twilight kicked the ball and she's scores a goal.

"Goal for Twilight!" said Twilight.

"We're tied at 4" said Spike.

"We are, Spike" said Kerry.

Later, the clock is almost running out and the score is still tied at four.

"Pinkie Pie has the ball now" said the announcer.

"I'll take that, Pinkie Pie" said Trixie.

Trixie took the ball from Pinkie Pie.

"Trixie got the ball" said the announcer.

"I'll take the ball, Trixie" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash took the ball from Trixie.

"Rainbow Dash, use your special move" said Twilight. "We got 5 seconds left"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash used her special move, she kicked the flaming soccer ball from the mid field, and the ball went in to the goalie.

"Goal for Rainbow Dash!" shout the announcer.

"Canterlot has won the cup" said the fan.

"The final score is Team Shimmer 4, Canterlot 5" said the announcer.

"We did it team" said Celestia. "We won the cup"

"We won, Kerry" said Spike.

"We sure did, Spike" said Kerry.

The fans are cheering for Canterlot winning the cup. See what happens in the next chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

After beating Team Shimmer in the finals, Canterlot are getting ready for their trophy presentation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the commissioner of FIFA will announce the winner of the golden glove of the 2014 FIFA World Cup" said the announcer.

"And the winner of the golden glove belongs to…" said the FIFA commissioner.

He opens the envelope revealing that it is Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted the FIFA commissioner.

He gave the Golden Glove to Rainbow Dash.

"And the winner of the golden ball belongs to…" said the FIFA commissioner.

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted the FIFA commissioner.

He gave the golden ball to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, what do you have to say?" The FIFA commissioner asked.

"It... is… awesome!" shout Rainbow Dash.

"Very well then, Rainbow Dash" said the FIFA commissioner. "Now let's all have the players to take a picture"

Photo Finish came to the field to take a picture.

"Okay, girls, look at the camera" said Celestia.

"One, two, three" said Photo Finish.

Photo Finish took of a picture of them.

"Thanks, Photo Finish" said Celestia.

"Anytime, Celestia" said Photo Finish.

"Girls, let's get back to the Monza Hotel" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Later at Monza Hotel, Celestia, Luna, and the girls entered the room.

"I'm glad that we won the cup" said Apple Bloom.

"We sure did, Apple Bloom" said Sweetie Belle.

Team Shimmer is about to entered the Monza Hotel.

"Where do you think you're going?" The security asked.

"We are going back to our room" said Sunset.

"We are upset at you for doing bad things like tripping a player's leg, biting a player's arm and punching a player's head" said the security. "We are going to take you to a different show"

"No, wait" said Sunset.

The security throws Team Shimmer out of Rio de Janeiro as they screamed and went to a different show.

"Where are we?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know, Sunset" said Trixie.

A theme for _The Big Bang Theory _plays.

"Sheldon, these bad kids are in our room" said Leonard.

"Give me the shovel" said Sheldon"

"Wait, stop" said Sunset.

Sheldon Cooper is hitting Team Shimmer with a shovel.

"Keep hitting them, Sheldon" said Leonard.

"Okay, Leonard" said Sheldon.

Back at the Monza Hotel, Celestia, Luna and the girls are having a party at the dining room.

"It sure is good that we got the cup, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"We sure did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Girls, tomorrow we will fly back to Canterlot for a victory party at Canterlot High" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Vinyl is almost finished making music, Celestia" said Luna.

"She is, Luna" said Celestia. "And Team Shimmer is gone for food"

"Hooray!" said the girls.

Celestia, Luna and the girls are continuing having a party at a dining room. See what happens in the next chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Next morning, Celestia, Luna and the Equestria Girls are heading at the Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport.

"I'll put the suitcase to the jet" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight. "It was a great game last night, was it, Rainbow Dash?"

"It sure is, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"We're so happy that you won a golden glove and a golden ball, Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo.

"Thanks, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime, Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo.

"I hope everyone can see my trophy at the Canterlot High" said Rainbow Dash.

"They will, Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo.

"And Vinyl Scratch finished the music for the party at Canterlot High last night" said Rainbow Dash.

"She finished just in time" said Scootaloo.

"She sure did" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, everybody, I put the suitcase to the jet" said Celestia. "Let's get on"

Everybody went in to the jet and depart Rio de Janeiro.

"We're coming home" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes we are, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "Remember, it's a 17 hour flight from Rio de Janeiro to Canterlot"

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

8.5 hours later, the girls are having lunch.

"This is a long flight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is, Applejack" said Twilight. "We had a great time in Brazil"

"The jet that Team Shimmer was using is taken" said Rainbow Dash. "The pilot said that it is theirs"

"I didn't know that" said Twilight.

"Me either, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"We left Rio de Janeiro at 6 in the morning" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We will show up at the party at 8"

"We sure will, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

Later that night, all the Canterlot High students came to the airport for the arrival of the Equestria Girls from Brazil.

"Look girls, the kids from Canterlot Airport" said Celestia.

"We saw them, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Soon, the jet landed on Canterlot International Airport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your 2014 FIFA World Cup winner, Canterlot!" shout the P.A. announcer.

The students are cheering for them and Celestia open the jet door and the team came out.

"Welcome home, Canterlot" said the students.

"Thank you, students" said Celestia. "And now, let's have a party"

Celestia, Luna, the students and the girls went in to the Canterlot High for a party.

"Now, let's have a party started" said Celestia. "Hit it, Vinyl!"

Vinyl Scratch is playing party music and everyone is dancing.

"This party is awesome!" shout Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, team, take a look at the camera and say smile" said Photo Finish.

"Smile" said the girls.

Photo Finish took the picture of the girls.

"Thanks for the picture, Photo Finish" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime" said Photo Finish.

"Girls, we'll put the golden ball and the golden glove on our trophy case" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now let's continue the party" said Celestia.

"Hooray!" shout the girls.

Celestia, Luna and the girls are dancing at the party while Vinyl is keep playing party music. The next chapter will be last.


	42. Final Chapter

The party continues and the Equestria Girls are continuing dancing.

"This is a great party" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Keep playing music, Vinyl" said Pinkie Pie.

"I sure will, Pinkie Pie" said Vinyl.

She is keep playing music.

"It will end at midnight" said Celestia.

"That's true, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash. "The party will be ending at midnight"

"Now let's get back to dance" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

Later at midnight, the party comes to an end.

"I will like to thank everybody to come to our party" said Celestia. "It's been a great time to have a party with you. Good night, everybody"

The students left Canterlot High and went back home.

"Kerry, I hope you'll come to high school next year" said Rainbow Dash.

"I will in California" said Kerry.

"Okay, bye, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Bye, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

Kerry left and headed to California.

"Girls, I will see you next school year" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash. "Bye"

"Bye, girls" said Celestia.

The girls left to their home.

"Rainbow Dash, I heard that you won a golden ball and a golden glove" said her dad.

"Did you see me on TV?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure did, honey" said her mom. "Let's put them up to your room, Rainbow Dash"

"Okay, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

Her mom put Rainbow Dash's golden ball and golden glove to Rainbow Dash's bedroom.

"Thanks mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"You're welcome" said her mom. "Go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas"

"Okay, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

At Twilight's house, Twilight is heading to her bed.

"It was a great tournament in Brazil, was it, Twilight" Spike asked.

"It sure is, Spike" said Twilight. "We had a lot of fun there"

"We sure did, Twilight" said Spike.

"I still have my crown with me" said Twilight.

"Yes you did, Twilight" said Spike.

"Good night, Spike" said Twilight.

"Good night, Twilight" said Spike.

Back at Rainbow Dash's house, Rainbow Dash is heading to her bed.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, you're a soccer player" said her mom.

"Yes I am, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"And you're also an athlete" said her mom.

"Yes I am an athlete too, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's give you a hug and a goodnight kiss" said her dad.

"Okay, dad" said Rainbow Dash.

Her parents gave Rainbow Dash a hug and they gave her kiss.

"Good night mom, Good night, dad" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good night, Rainbow Dash" said her mom.

The girls are now falling asleep at their houses. The end.


End file.
